King Bob-omb
King Bob-omb (also known as Bob-omb King, and formerly as Big Bob-omb) is the ruler of the Bob-ombs. He is part of Bowser's Koopa Troop and is the boss of Bob-omb Battlefield in Super Mario 64 ''& ''Super Mario 64 DS. He can be defeated by being thrown by Mario & co. either off of the stage or on a flat surface. His other weakness is fire, causing his fuse to combust and causing him to explode. Appearances New Super Mario Bros. VR King Bob-omb can be unlocked, along with Petey Piranha, as the final character in New Super Mario Bros. VR. He is the worst for jumps and speed, but makes a difference when he can toss Bob-ombs that replace his fireballs (if playing in multiplayer, they don't affect other players). He can be unlocked by beating World 10 and buying him at the Secret Shop for 10 Star Coins. Super Toad Bros. King Bob-omb is the boss of World 6. He launches Bob-ombs at you and is resistant to fireballs. Goomsday Wii King Bob-omb returns once again as a boss in Goomsday Wii. Under the control of Goomboss, the King of Bob-ombs has no choice but to hold back Waluigi. He is the boss of his own Super Castle, Bob-omb Keep. During the fight, he throws active Bob-ombs which can blow up Bowser Jr.'s Paint, which can be used to stick him in one place. The easiest way to beat him is to punch his Mustache, which will send him bouncing off the walls. You must then dodge the falling rubble and wait for a piece of the ceiling to crush him. The next boss is King Boo. Mario Kart: Pro Circuit King Bob-omb appears as an unlockable character in Mario Kart: Pro Circuit. He is a heavy character. Mario Kart 88 King Bob-omb is a playable character of Mario Kart 88. He is the partner of Goomboss. He is a heavy character who is unlocked when you win the Special Cup in 150cc mode. He is also unlockable in Mario Kart: Delta. Super Mario 3D World King Bob-omb appears as a boss in Super Mario 3D World. He is the boss of Rolling Greens where he appears near the Chain Chomp. He will throw Bob-ombs at the player and the play needs to throw the Bob-ombs at King Bob-omb. Also if the player uses the Statue Leaf they can turn into a statue above the King and defeat him that way. Mario & Luigi: Rivals Quest King Bob-omb appears as a boss in Mario & Luigi: Rivals Quest. He's a boss in Horlek Fortress, he's the one who took the second Shadow Shard before the Wario Bros could take it first. King Bob-omb mostly attack throwing Bob-Ombs, but he can also do a Bomb Pound or an Explosive Dash. Super Mario RPG: The Eight Shining Stars King Bob-omb appears in Super Mario RPG: The Eight Shining Stars as the boss of Chapter 7. He has a max HP of 825. His body slam attack does 18 damage and his Bomb Toss deals 20. His defense power is 6 and he gives 1000 star points upon defeat. Mario Kart Evergood King Bob-omb makes his first playable appearance in Mario Kart Evergood where he is a cruiser type unlockable character. Mario Kart & Diddy Kong Racing King Bob-omb appears as a playable racer in Mario Kart & Diddy Kong Racing under the name of Bob-omb Boss. His name has been changed for this game only, similarly to Honey Queen from Mario Kart 7. Mushroom War The Bob-omb King appears in this Super Mario Bros. MMO 2D platformer produced by Lunatic Entertainment. In the game, his kingdom was overthrown by his former grand vizier, Bomblock, and the king was forced to make his escape from the capital city of Saltpetersburg. He now can be found well hidden in some of the game's areas, and players loyal to the Bomb Kingdom may go on quests for Bomblock, seeking to find the Bob-omb King and "set his fuse" to get rid of him forever. Players who do find him can collect quests from him, where they are to help set up a rebellion to eventually perform a coup on Saltpetersburg and reinstate the kingdom's wayward monarch. Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch King Bob-mob appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch (mainly known as Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe) as a playable character. He is a Powerful character type and his special move is Explode Shot. He is a secret character to unlock him you must beat King Bob-omb on Hard Difficulty (or above). His default partner is Chuckya. His team name is the King Bob-omb Boomers. New Super Mario Bros. The Roman Worlds King Bob-omb appears in New Super Mario Bros. The Roman Worlds as the boss for the World I Castle. His attacks are throwing Bomb-Ombs, and walking toward Mario to pick him up and throw him. Mario must defeat him by jumping on him and picking him up and throwing him into a pit. Gallery MP9 Big Bob-omb.png|Mario Party 9 File:Big_Bob-omb_NSMBVR.png|New Super Mario Bros. VR File:King_Bob-omb_Sprites.png|His sprites for SSB: BR. File:King-Bob-omb-Idle.gif|An animated sprite for SSB: BR. King Bob-Omb.png|King Bob-omb with his Bob-Omb Cannon. File:BigBob-Omb.png|King Bob-omb in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. File:King_Bob-Omb.jpg|King Bob-omb by Eltario MKPC Big Bob-Omb.png|''Mario Kart: Pro Circuit'' MP9_Big_Bob-omb.png|''Mario Party 9'' King kab omb.png|King Kab-omb BigBobOmbMTUS.png|Mario Tennis: Ultra Slam BigBob-ombVolley.png|From Mario Sports Mix Sam Lit King Bob-omb Buddy.png|King Bob-omb about to explode KingBob-omb2019.png|Art by Nintega-Dario King bob omb holding mario render by nintega dario.png|Art by Nintega-Dario }} Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Royalty Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Villains Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Goomsday Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Kings Category:Super Smash Bros Items Category:The Mario Kart: Double Dash!!! U Unlockables Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:Nintendo Party 5: Cloudsdale Tour Category:Cloudsdale Tour Wave 2 Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Bob-ombs